conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vikunö
NOTE: Could someone who knows how to put an infobox in with the flag and map, please do so, becuase I am unaware of how. Thankyou. The Republic of Somerset is a self governing country formerly part of The United Kingdom. It separated from The UK in 2012. Geography Somerset is located in the South West of the UK. It takes up all of the area of Somerset, North Somerset, Bath and North East Somerset and Avon.It is divided up into 4 counties, each with its own local council, these are South Somerset, North Somerset, East Somerset and Avon Metropolitan Area which is where the capital, Bristol is located. Its capital and largest city is Bristol , and the second largest is by size is Bath. History Somerset has a very short history. It separated from the UK in a peaceful revolution, which began in 2010, and took 2 years before the area was officially separated from the UK, on the 2 March 2012, which has been marked as a national holiday, Independance Day. Politics Somerset has a parlimentary system similar to Britains, and its parliament building is located at Bristol. Somersets current prime minister is Alistair Norfolk, while the acting Head of State is the Queen of England.Somersts government is democratic and elections for prime minister are help every 4 years and local council elections are every 2 years. Somerset has warm relations with The UK after its independance. Somerset is an official sovereign nation to England,but Somerset citizens do not need to obtain a visa to visit the UK, even though they are not regarded as British Citizens. The Republic of Somerset is a member of the United Nations and is waiting to be accepted into the European Union. Armed Forces Somersets armed forces and militairy services are provided by the small Somerset Armed Forces, which consists of Royal Somerset Navy RSN,and Royal Somerset Military Forces. Yeovilton Air Base is located in Somerset and is the main base for Armed Forces Operations.. Other Armed Forces bases in Somerset are Taunton Barracks, in Taunton, RSNS Avonmouth which is the base for Royal Somerset Navy. The Somerst Armed Forces is allied with the British Armed Forces. Somerset Armed Forces are deployed to Afghanistan fighting with British Troops. Health Services State Health Services in Somerset are provided by Somerset National Healthcare Service, SNHS. State healthcare is free. Private healthcare comapanies such as BUPA also operate in Somerset. The largest hospital in the country is Frenchay Hospital in Bristol which is connected to Bristol University. Other notable hospitals are Musgrove Park Hospital in Taunton and Yeovil District Hospital in Yeovil. Police and Security Somerset has its own police force, known simply as Somerset Police which is mainly based in Bristol, but with other main constabularies in Taunton, Yeovil and Bath. The number for emergency services including police in Somerset is 000. Economy The economy of Somerset is mainly based on Manufacturing. and Tourism. Westland Helicopters is based at Westlands in Yeovil and produces private and militairy helicopters. They are sold to the British Armed Forces. Airbus has a maufacturing facility at Filton Airport in Bristol, which manufactures wings. Retail in Somerset is identical to that of Britain. Shops are the same, supermarkets are the same. Although some companies did not agree with the independance so stopped trading in the country. The main currency in Somerset is the Euro, but the pound is also widely accepted. Transport Somerset has an extensive rail network, which also leads internationally connecting it with the UK, train network is provided by South West Trains which took other national rail services when Somerset became independant. Bus services are provided by South West Coaches in South Somerset County, North Somerset and East Somerset and Bristol City Line in Avon County. The country is served by just one airport, Bristol International Airport. Energy and Water Energy in Somerset is provided and produced in many ways, but as a small nation it does not need a large amount of energy. The main companies that provide Electricity, Gas and Water are Somerset Energy and Gas, Wessex Water and Southern Gas. Somerset is one of the few nations with almost entirely Carbon Neutral energy supplies, as Gas, Oil and Coal Power Stations closed before independance and energy was imported through the National Grid when Somerset was still part of the UK. Nuclear Energy Somersets largest power station is the Nuclear Power Station at Hinkley Point near Bridgewater in South Somerset. It is owned and operated by Somerset Energy and Gas. There are two Stations, B and C. A closed in 1977. Nuclear Energy contributes to about 50% of Somersets Energy. Wind Wind Energy is provided by a large windfarm in the River Severn Estuary on the coast of Bristol which provide about 30% of Somersets Energy. Solar Energy Homeowners in Somerset are encouraged to install Solar Panels, which not only heat water and produce electricity for your own home, energy can be sold to the Somerset National Grid which generates income to the home. It accounts for about 20% of Somersets Energy. Media Somersets main television is provided by the STV Network which broadcast from Bristol on Analogue, Satellite and Digital. STV broadcast news, international and local and entertainment shows, most of them of British and American origin. STVs channels are STV1 STV2 and ETV (Entertainment Television)which is aimed at a younger audience. Sateillite Television in Somerset is provided by british operator Sky and Interset and digital television provided by Freeview. Internet and Broadband is provided by Sky Somerset and Interset which is a local Somerset broadband provider. British digital and satellite channels such as BBC World News, BBC International, E4, Comedy Central, Dave, Sky Network, Channel 4 and others are available through Sky, Interset and Freeview and not through analogue. List of channels available on Interset in Somerset: Mobile Phone service is still provided by british operators such as O2, Orange, 3 and Vodafone. Local Radio Stations such as Radio Somerset broadcast solely in Somerset and not internationally. International radio is available such as BBC Radios, Heart FM and others. Settlements Top 6 largest settlements in Somerset. Largest first.